Simplify
by flaunt
Summary: Mac gets a little help to simplify her life in the search for happiness, and Harm is willing to do anything to make it happen for her.
1. The First Step

**Simplify**

**Spoilers:** None, though timeline wise it happens anywhere at Season 2, 4-5, 7-8.

**Disclaimer:** Wealthy prince Donald P. Bellisario wrote me a nice email. He offered me the chance to own them. All he needed was my bank account details and credit card numbers. He was very nice about it. I'm waiting 6-8 weeks for delivery.

**Author's Note:**  
I woke up this morning with this story pinging in my head. And it's one of those which sits on your brain stopping you from pursuing anything else until you write it out. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The First Step**

1400 ZULU  
FARMERS MARKET  
WASHINGTON, D.C.

Sarah 'Mac' MacKenzie couldn't believe what she was doing right now. Today was Saturday - the day where she could stop waking up at the crack of dawn, sleep in and do what she truly wanted to do - watch Saturday cartoons while playing with the new dinosaur tracks she just had shipped in from Utah.

Instead, she was standing in front of fresh produce of every color with names that sounded suggestive to her Marine brain. (Mysore Raspberry anyone?) The reason why she was here was currently hemming and hawing at the selection. Mac turned to her companion.

Katerina Romero was a diminutive middle-aged Hispanic woman, whose red highlights may have come from a bottle but only served to make her more attractive as it hung in loose curls that framed her cute face. Her voice was smooth as silk and she could charm the devil himself to find religion if she tried.

And despite appearances, Kate was an internet multi-millionaire. She may have started out as a housekeeper almost two decades ago, but through a mixture of natural intelligence as well as tenacity, she had a brain wave that turned into an empire.

She discovered the problem with the modern lifestyle of so many people was that they didn't know how to declutter their lives. People were natural collectors - and it wasn't limited to just physical collections. They collected emotions as well, baggage, and usually collected bad and negative feelings far more frequently than the good.

So she started her 'uncomplikate' website to simplify people's lives - first by organizing their houses, then working on their lives. She discovered that people didn't need help organizing their physical belongings. People needed far more help recognizing the void they tried to fill within their lives. And Kate helped them find those answers, with drill sergeant methods.

Tell them to pick up their own garbage. Tell them to clean their house. Help them by prodding them along, with a big stick if necessary. By helping these people do something for a change - whether it was fixing that washing machine hidden in the corner, or complete that 5k run they promised to run for charity, helping these people allowed them to stop trying to fill their unfulfilled lives with worthless junk, and helped them start to find what was truly valuable to them.

Maybe then they would stop with the 14-hour workdays. Maybe then they wouldn't take up every gym class when all they wanted to do was lose 3 pounds. And they wouldn't sign up for Salsa dance classes and then spend the rest of the year hiding at home with the sauce instead.

After she made her first million, then five, then fifteen - Kate finally realized that as many as she helped, there were far more people who needed her but didn't necessarily recognize it. So while she rarely took on the work of 'simplifying' by herself nowadays, there were times when she saw a soul in need of mending and occasionally a prod with a sharp stick.

She had met Sarah MacKenzie at church, and much to Kate's amusement had instantly noticed how suddenly all the men in the congregation had started dressing better come mass day. The beautiful woman definitely inspired men to better themselves, and Kate only wished that the men could look beyond the obvious charms and see the real woman Sarah was.

It hadn't taken many conversations for Kate to recognize that Sarah was unfulfilled. She who could have the world at her feet instead carried it on her shoulders. She who should fill the world with her smiles instead held sadness in her eyes.

That was when Kate decided that Sarah MacKenzie's life needed a little 'uncomplikating'.

"We've been here for an hour and 35 minutes, Kate." Mac said once again without looking at her watch. Kate had found that trick amazing the first hour she had done it, but as it became an update every five minutes since, she was starting to wonder if it was time to hit Sarah MacKenzie with a stick.

"The purpose of shopping here is to enjoy the experience, Sarah. Take in the colors, the smells."

Mac humored the woman she had started to consider a friend one more time. She looked around and took a deep breath. She felt no better this time than the sixty-four previous times she had done exactly the same thing.

Mac sighed, "I don't even know how to cook half the things... all the things here anyway."

"I know, I've seen your fridge." Kate replied, surprised that such a beautiful girl ate like a primitive caveman... if primitive caveman also had access to MSG, instant ramen and potato chips.

Sensing that she was losing the younger woman's attention, Kate decided that she better wrap this up. "Oh fine. We've got what I needed anyway."

'Finally!' Mac's mind screamed, and the look of relief on her face must have been so apparent for Kate stared at her not amused. Mac quickly masked her joy before following the older woman out to the parking lot.

Kate's black sedan was modest for someone who pulled in 7 figures a year. Mac found Katerina Romero's life philosophy applied to just about everything. She could have afforded a car that befitted her social status, but instead she didn't believe that her possessions defined who she was.

'We aren't defined by what we buy or own, the clothes we wear or the shampoo that we use. We are only defined by how happy we make ourselves with as little as we need. Having more is just more. It does not make you better, but it will make you fat.'

As Mac started loading the big bags of fresh produce into Kate's car, her eye caught sight of the last person she expected to see here. Until she realized she was buying vegetables, of course HE would be here.

Kate saw Mac stop loading, suddenly distracted by something. So the older woman looked up and saw what had caught her young ward's eye.

"Oh wow." Kate said as her eyes roamed over the tall hunk loading his shopping. He was 6'4" of rich creamy sin in a white Navy uniform and she couldn't blame Sarah MacKenzie for feasting her eyes on him. A look at the young woman brought a smile to Kate's face - the young woman's eyes weren't merely feasting, they were devouring him as if she was a starving woman and he was the only meal left on Earth.

And let the 'uncomplikating' begin. Kate walked up to the Naval Officer.

Mac noticed her companion approach the dreamy sailor and hissed, "Kate, what are you doing?"

Kate chose to ignore her and stood in front of the Navy man to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Kate Romero and this is my friend Sarah MacKenzie." she held out her hand to shake his.

The man heard the familiar name and looked up from his shopping. He stared at the cute Hispanic woman first and then at the statuesque brunette next to her. A slow smile crept across his face as he took in the attractive sight of Sarah MacKenzie, even as he took Kate's proffered hand and shook it.

"Harmon Rabb Jr. Friends call me Harm."

"Really? Well, friends call Sarah, Mac, after MacKenzie, and me, 'in need of help' because I do need some. You wouldn't mind assisting us with our groceries would you?"

He flashed both of them his infamous flyboy grin, the one that Mac was sure was banned by the Geneva Convention, or should be because of what it did to her. "Of course. How could I refuse in your hour of need?"

Mac wanted to hide. She literally wanted to crawl behind the bushes and hide. She didn't know why, she saw him at work everyday but that was behind her olive green armor, the Marine Corps uniform. Now seeing how his eyes inched across her frame, taking in her casual attire, she became extremely self conscious. Did her outfit color coordinate? Did the sweater make her boobs look weird? Did that candy bar she had two Christmases ago add five pounds in a place she couldn't see?

Harm quickly loaded the rest of Kate's groceries in her car. "There we go." Harm said, again flashing his smile at both women. Mac didn't know how Kate was holding up, but she was already melting under the warmth of his smile.

"Anything else I could help with?" Harm asked.

Kate motioned at her entirely filled car, "Well... it seems there might not be enough place for Mac to ride in. And I wouldn't want to let the poor girl take a cab home."

Mac wanted to protest but she discovered that in addition to being melted, she had also lost all ability to speak. She heard the handsome sailor in front of her offer, "Well, I wouldn't mind giving her a ride home, Ms. Romero."

"Really? What do you think Sarah?" Kate turned to Mac, leaving her the option to back out if for whatever reason the Marine wasn't ready to move forward. Mac nodded her acceptance of the plan and Kate couldn't help but feel a major breakthrough had just been made.

"Great. I must warn you though, Harm, while she might not look it, she's a Marine, so you better treat her with respect or she'll kick your ass... and I'll come over to help."

"Don't worry Ms. Romero." Harm said unable to tear his eyes away from the Marine that had started to dominate his thoughts of late. "I'll make sure Mac gets home safe and sound."

Mac didn't realize she was moving until she felt Kate's hand push her towards Harm's car. Mac recovered some semblance of her consciousness then and turned to the diminutive bottle redhead. "Kate?"

"Time to move forward, Sarah. Now, I don't expect you to find the guy of your dreams right away, but you aren't going to win a prize if you don't even enter the race. Enjoy the opportunities that life throws your way, and yes, that includes the odd handsome sailor, and maybe you'll see that life has a lot more to offer than just a career and lots of shoes."

Mac had no idea how to respond to that. She found herself standing in front of Harm who held the door open for her. Casting a last glance back at Kate, Mac gave her a smile and got in Harmon Rabb Jr.'s car.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** 02 - The Next Step


	2. The Next Step

**Chapter 2 - The Next Step**

Initially, the drive back to Mac's apartment was quiet. Mac didn't trust herself to say anything in fear of being laughed at by her handsome partner at JAG. She snuck a peek at him, saw the smile tugging on his lips and took offense.

"What's so funny, squid?" she asked, promising to deck him if he laughed at her.

"Kate. She's... something isn't she?" Harm's grin widened and he turned it on her. Damn him, that was such an unfair weapon. She was defenseless against his simple smile.

"She is." Mac said, averting her eyes from him.

"I'm guessing she doesn't know we work together?"

"No, she doesn't."

"And she still tried to hook us up?"

"That wasn't a hook up. This isn't a hook up."

"I guess not. Still, Kate did threaten me if I didn't treat you right."

"She did? When?"

"When I was getting in the car."

"And what did she say exactly?" a little unsure if she wanted to know at this point.

"She told me to treat you like the lovely, beautiful woman you are and to let you know it."

"And what did you say?" Mac asked, the blush creeping across her face threatening to never leave. She was sure she was getting a tan just by the intense heat caused by her embarrassment.

"I promised her I would." he flashed another smile at her and it was official, she was now a puddle of goo.

When he stopped in front of her apartment building, she thought she was safe from all that was Harmon Rabb Jr. but he had other ideas.

"What are you doing, squid?" she protested lightly as he followed her inside and into the elevator.

"I'm seeing a lovely, beautiful woman up to her apartment."

Mac felt her knees go and only remained upright thanks to the rail in the elevator. "Well... I..." she tried to formulate words, but at this point, she wouldn't even be able to pick out her name from a line up.

When the elevator doors pinged open, she almost ran to her apartment door, eager to reduce her exposure to him. He was radioactive, she was sure of it. That explained her loss of muscle control, her lack of mental acuity, the reason why her insides were now probably just liquid contents pooling at her feet.

She reached her door first but her hands shook so terribly she struggled with her lock, the damn key refusing to slot in cleanly.

His hand came over hers and the shaking stopped. There was only the scent of his aftershave, his jaw so close to her face, the faint appearance of stubble already showing. He looked so rugged this way, his deodorant only accentuating the affect. He was definitely an Old Spice guy.

"Need help with that, Marine?" he asked, his voice dipping low. Mac felt her ears burn because his sultry voice felt like they had just made love to them. How could he affect her so completely that even his voice could make her...

"I... I can handle it H-Harm." she said, though the quiver in her response let them both know she was nowhere close to having a handle on anything right now. Still holding her hand, he guided her key to the lock and turned it, unlocking her door. He opened it for her and finally released her hand.

She stood there dumbly for another second before realizing that her door was open and she was supposed to step inside her apartment. She did, not daring to look at him as she did so.

Then she made the mistake of turning around to close the door. She saw him and couldn't take her eyes off him. He stood there, looking like every fantasy she had had about him. Especially with his dress whites and gold wings. 'Overrated.' she heard her mind say, 'Liar!' she heard every other part of her scream back.

"What are you doing for dinner tonight, Mac?" he asked, his eyes suddenly unsure, his confident smile no longer quite so bright.

"I... I... have..." she stammered, wanting to run. Wanting to hide. Wanting to crawl into her fridge to cool down and congeal back into something solid once more.

"Mac?"

"Nothing. I'm doing nothing." she admitted breathlessly and heard her insides yell 'Yay!'

His smile returned and Mac knew he could get away with murder with this one. If she were a juror or a judge, or even the prosecution, this smile would have her believe he was innocent - regardless of what forensic evidence, testimony or even his signed confession said - she would move to drop all charges against him.

"So, tonight, seven, La Ferme?"

"Tonight. Seven. La Ferme." she echoed, confirming the date.

There was a brief instance where Mac wanted him to lean in and kiss her. Kiss her now and they wouldn't have to worry about dinner tonight. They wouldn't need La Ferme. They wouldn't even need to wait until seven.

She never ever figured out why that feeling had passed, not even thirty years from that very moment. She had theories, she was afraid, she wanted to eat, she wanted to date Harm before she went to bed with him. It was the one mystery she never solved in her life, though she had to admit she rarely ever thought about this mystery. In a lifetime worth of memories, this barely registered on any scale.

0030 ZULU  
LA FERME  
WASHINGTON, D.C.

She was the most beautiful thing in the room, Harm decided as he guided her to their table. He had used up a major favor to get them a reservation here tonight - he had defended the owner's son in a court martial, but even then it had been a close run thing. It was, after all, Saturday night.

When he showed up at Sarah MacKenzie's door and seen her in that dress that hugged her every curve, revealed just enough hint of bare skin to tease while leaving so much to his imagination that he couldn't help but imagine... he knew that whatever favor he had used up was completely and utterly worth it.

She was the most beautiful thing in the world, Harm decided at that point. And if she asked him to stand in traffic, he wasn't sure if he could resist her.

Mac cast eyes at Harm throughout dinner. He had gone civilian and even though they were no dress whites, how he looked tonight would definitely be fodder for future fantasies. The dark suit fit him to a tee, almost as if it was tailor made for him. But her eyes kept going back to the undone top button of his blue shirt, revealing that hollow between his collarbone. She imagined what running her tongue there would taste like, and how he would react to it.

Her tongue flicked out to wet her bottom lip, in anticipation of the act she was tempted to make happen.

The movement of her tongue over her lips didn't go unnoticed and for Harm that was all he could concentrate on all night. Dinner was nice, Harm was sure of it. He hadn't tasted anything, hadn't even realized he'd eaten, but he was sure it was the best meal he'd ever had.

Mostly because he had spent all of dinner watching her eat. He memorized how her lips formed around her fork, how her tongue flicked out to lick dessert, how from time to time each delicious bite drew a low level moan that drove his senses to overload.

He promised himself he would one day get her to moan like that for him. He promised himself that one day he would have her treat him like her fork too, but that was dangerous territory, because he was barely keeping his composure not to drag her into the car and make out with her like a crazed teen.

That's what she did to him. Gone was Harmon Rabb Jr. naval aviator, JAG lawyer, DFC winner, gentleman. She reduced him to Harmon Rabb Jr. 15, nervous, horny, very horny, extremely horny.

"That was delicious, flyboy." she sighed contentedly and Harm plastered on a shaky smile to hide his current thoughts from her. In his mind, she was already naked on this very table and they were breaking every indecency law in the country.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Ma... Sarah."

Yes, that's what she was tonight. Sarah. Not Mac. Not Marine. Sarah.

The sudden doe-like look in her eyes knew that the use of her name had been surprising and effective. Harm smiled as he fished out a couple of large notes and paid for dinner. He could have used his charge card, but he didn't want to wait for them to process it, bring it back for him to sign and such. Not on a busy Saturday night. He had saved them 5, maybe 10 minutes, but 5, maybe 10 minutes extra with Sarah MacKenzie was worth everything in the world.

He helped her into her coat as they left, and as much as he wanted to take her home and make love to her, he needed to treat her like the lovely, beautiful woman she was. Not because Kate had threatened him, but because he wanted to. And because she was worth this special night that was meant just for her.

"Where to next, sailor?" she asked as she felt his hand slide to its rightful place at the small of her back. She had decided that if she got another tattoo, she needed to get one there that marked his spot on her - something that let the world know that she belonged to him.

Harm handed his key to the valet before returning his full attention to her. "Do you feel like dancing?"

"Dancing?" she asked, surprised.

oxoxoxo

Dancing was... something else. It was both the best thing and worst thing Harm had ever experienced, and what confounded him most, was that it had happened at the same time.

They had gone to a Latin Jazz club - and free of the ballroom conventions as enforced at military ceremonies - Harm showed Mac that he really knew how to dance, and he impressed her with his abilities.

What surprised Harm was that Mac was no slouch either. Somewhere between growing up in Yuma and working here in Falls Church, the stunning Marine had learned to rhumba and cha cha cha.

That she had danced exclusively with him, that her hips had ground against his in time to searing latin beats as well as slow sensual grooves had been the best experience of his life.

But her moves were also drawing the attention of all the other young bucks trying to cut in - that they had surrounded them and suddenly even though she wasn't dancing with them, they were definitely dancing with her - he realized that was the part of the night that had taken a turn for the worse.

He realized he needed to get them out of there. He had seen the lust, desire and menace in their eyes for her. She was a lady and he could see that everything those guys in the club imagined was most definitely not how you treated a lady.

Of course the irony was, this was coming from a guy who wanted to do her right in the restaurant. And the back seat of his car. And during one extremely sensuous dance, right there on the dance floor.

"Are you okay, Harm?" she asked concerned as he quickly led them back to their car.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Mac. It's just..."

"Just?" she was worried now. Did he not enjoy tonight?

"The guys in there were definitely homing in on you."

"What guys?" Mac asked, truly unaware of what he was talking about. All her senses were filled with Harm and only Harm on that dance floor. Aside from the fact they still had their clothes on and there was no actual penetration, she had been busy making love to him all night.

"The... never mind." Harm let it go once they were both in the car. Throwing the car into gear, he peeled out of there.

The drive to her apartment was mercifully short. They hadn't touched each other, had not even said a word to each other in the entire drive over.

Once again he saw her to her door, and once again Mac had trouble with the lock. But Mac eventually managed to open her door and turned around to face him. He leaned over her, not touching, but close enough to feel the heat emanating from each other's bodies.

"I had a nice time tonight, Harm." she said quietly, staring up at his face, at his lips. Her tongue flicked out again to wet hers, subconsciously signaling her desires for a goodnight kiss.

"I'm sorry about the dancing, Sarah. I wanted it to be perfect."

"It was perfect, Harm."

"I wanted it to be just us."

The fires of desire sparked in her eyes as she suddenly had an idea. She pulled him into her apartment, "I think that can be arranged, sailor."

Behind closed doors, she turned on her stereo and flicked on the CD. It was her slow jams mix - perfect - 15 slow songs that was all about loving and making love. She moved to him, put her arms around his neck and placed her body as close to his as she dared.

His hands slipped over her waist to guide their rhythm. They moved in time to the music - slowly at first, tamely, shyly, but as one love song faded into the next and the next, they became aware of how their loins fit so perfectly against each other, how their gyrations had very little dance content and that their gazes had become electric.

"Mac... Sarah..."

"Harm... kiss me."

He didn't need to be asked twice.

The kiss was light, tentative, searching, inviting, before it really took off. The kiss deepened naturally, her tongue sought his, and suddenly their lips were more than searching - they were taking, tasting, licking, pulling.

Their lungs were on fire as they parted, and their bodies were too. She tore at his shirt, not caring if the buttons flew everywhere - she'd sew them back on for him tomorrow - and he was already working the zipper of her dress somewhere between the middle of her back and the curve of her six.

"Harm... bed."

He grunted his assent before scooping her up. He carried her to her bedroom and they both knew that tonight, they had stopped being what they always thought they were to each other and were going to be so much more by the time the sun came up in the morning.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** 03 - The Ultimate Step


	3. The Ultimate Step

**Chapter 3 - The Ultimate Step**

He laid her down gently on the bed, no mean feat since Mac's hand weren't exactly idle during the entire trip. With his shirt undone, she had turned her attention to his belt and the top button of his slacks. She was almost at his zipper when he pulled back. He shed his shirt quickly before returning to her on the bed.

She wanted to throw her own dress off but he stopped her.

"Let me." he said as he sidled up to sit behind her. He picked her up and placed her on his lap, making sure even though they were still clothed, she could feel exactly what she was doing to him. She wriggled on his lap, causing his reaction to pulse even stronger, and at her moan he was sure she had felt it too.

His fingers went to the zipper of her dress, it was already partially open so he planted kisses over the exposed skin, sending shivers up and down her spine. He noted that there was no bra strap around the middle of her back... so a little further exploration needed to be done.

His fingers slid from her back to her ribs, even as his lips were working on the spot on the side of her neck. She tilted her head to give him better access and Harm realized for the first time that he loved how she wore her hair short this way.

Harm licked down her neck and she squirmed in his lap, again drawing a moan but this time from both of them. His fingers though were curious as to her bra situation and when they crept up to cover her ample bosom, he knew.

"Jesus."

"Why, Harm? Haven't you felt boobs before?"

"You weren't wearing a bra all night?"

"I didn't know we'd be going dancing."

"If I knew Marine, we might not have left the apartment."

"Now he tells me." she grabbed his hands over her breasts and got him to rub her harder. He felt her nipples pucker up through the thick dark material and almost lost it when his finger tips flicked the aroused nubs. He needed to get the dress off her now.

He unzipped her the rest of the way and pulled it from her shoulders, letting it fall around her waist. She rose up slightly to pull away the dress, revealing her full back to him - and revealing that she was also only wearing a black thong.

She kept an arm over her breasts as she looked back at him. Her eyes devoured every inch of him, from his toned pectorals to his muscular abs to the very obvious bulge in his pants. She couldn't take her eyes off it, was he really that...

She removed the arm covering her breasts and crawled to him. His eyes feasted on his first sight of her and thanked God that he was alive. If God decided his time was done, Harm only hoped that it would come some time after he had tasted every inch of his wonderful beautiful Marine.

That's right, he called it. She was his.

"You look a little tense down there, flyboy." she purred as her fingers stroked the zipper of his pants. She wasn't even bothering to undo them, her finger moved from zipper to trace his length currently pressed against one leg. He saw her eyes widen when she mentally calculated his size. She looked up at him.

"Harm..."

"Yes, honey?"

"Have you... always been..."

"Been?" he teased.

"Good god, you were always hiding this under your uniform?"

"You have no idea how uncomfortable it gets sitting next to you at staff meetings."

"Staff meetings." she chortled laughing at the pun before reverting to her sexy tone. "And why is that?"

"You do know your skirt rides up a bit whenever you cross your legs, right?"

"No I didn't. And what were you doing looking?"

"Mac, I've always admired your legs." he ran his hands over her thighs to prove the point, and was rewarded by the shiver that ran through her.

"Is that all you've ever admired, Har-mon?" she said his name in a singsong lilt. She moved her body over his, her breasts touching his chest as she came in for a kiss. Her hand was now running all over his erection, no longer just teasing. Harm couldn't take it anymore - the pants were way too tight for this not to hurt so he quickly undid his zipper and kicked his pants off.

Only the thin fabric of his boxers and her thong remained.

"Harm... make love to me."

"Yes, sweet thing."

His fingers grabbed hold of her thong and slowly slid it off her, pulling it further and further down her thighs as he kept his eyes glued to her moist center. The scent of her sex filled the air, and amazingly his desire kicked up another notch.

She worked his boxers off and he sprang free, her eyes finally taking in every inch of him. Harm almost lost his mind when he saw her lick her lips again. One day he was going to get her to fulfill that fantasy, of having her wrap those delicious lips around him and make him lose his mind. But not tonight. Tonight was for her.

He pulled her to him and pinned her to the mattress. She giggled under his assault, which he silence by kissing her once more, this time searing with urgency and passion. She moaned in complaint when he ended it. And moaned in approval when he sucked on the vee of her neck. And more when he tasted her collarbone. And more when his tongue trailed down between her breasts.

His fingers were stroking her six - good God, how did he resist her all this time? He should have made love to her the minute they got back from Red Rock Mesa. Heck, he should have just pinned her against the rock someplace in Red Rock Mesa. This was the body under that dress all this time? He knew he had vision issues, but he never thought he was completely blind before.

She felt even better than she looked.

She looked amazing. She felt incredible.

His fingers moved to stroke her thigh, slowly working inwards. He pulled her leg aside, her knee lightly brushing against his tumescence, causing him to draw a sharp intake of breath. He almost gave in to the desire to skip foreplay and just complete the union - no need for opening statements, just go in for the closing.

But no, tonight was for her - he kept telling himself that, he needed to if he was going to last.

His fingers skirted over her moist curls and she gasped. That was a new sound. He tried again to find the sound, and wasn't rewarded. No, he needed to take his time to learn everything he could about her. He was a musician and for the foreseeable future he planned on making Sarah MacKenzie his primary instrument. Every sigh, every gasp would be his, and would be his doing.

His mouth climbed the curve of her breast to claim the rigid peak. She groaned out his name - punctuated by sighs, punctuated by gasps... when he let his finger slide inside her, she screamed in pleasure as her back rose from the bed. And she was gone.

He let her ride out the wave, his hand cupping her need to increase her pleasure. After long seconds, she stopped convulsing and fell tiredly still. He smiled as his fingers started moving again.

And saw the tears on her face. He stopped. "Mac? Honey?"

"Don't stop. Don't you dare stop."

She was weeping but not in pain. "Are you..."

"God, Harm. I... I've wanted this for so long. I've wanted you for so long."

"I've wanted you too, Sarah."

"Forget slow, Harm. Take me. Now. Please."

"Sarah..."

"I'll take slow tomorrow. I need you now."

He kissed her gently but she deepened it. If it represented even a fraction of her desperation, he understood why she needed him now. Because he needed her now too.

He raised himself up and finally moved himself into the position to complete their bliss. He saw the dark desire in her brown eyes, saw her biting her lower lip to keep from whimpering. And saw how her eyes widened when he finally slid into her.

Her moan was guttural, primal. He wasn't even sure if what she was saying was a word, but it was the exact perfect thing to describe what they both felt. Primal. Guttural. Mind-blowingly amazing.

She was tight - it had been a while for her and he was worried he might break her if he went too fast. It was torture too, he needed to give her time to adjust to him so he moved in gentle strokes at first, a little in, a little out, a little more in, a lot more out. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold himself back. This was everything he ever dreamed about but holding back had never been part of the dream. And holding back now was killing him. He needed to claim her permanently. If he did nothing else in this life, he needed to lay claim to her body for eternity.

She was his and he would never get enough of her.

She lifted her hips to allow him better access and he slipped in a lot more as a result. She guided him, letting him know how much to push, how much to give her. He let her control him and he found that with each passing stroke, more and more of him was sliding in and out of her. But he still held back, afraid to hurt her, afraid to let go completely. She pulled him to her for a kiss.

And surprised him by rolling him over onto his back. She looked down at him as she straddled him. In the pale light, he admired her body fully. Her breasts were perfect - firm and full, her waist barely had a trace of fat, and the moist dark curls between her legs were... He saw how they were joined, how deeply connected they were, how most of him was already in her. She let him admire her before speaking. She locked eyes with him.

"You're not going to hurt me, Harm." and she slid down all the way to his base.

God she was amazing. He closed his eyes. It took all his control to not burst right there and then, to fill her with his seed. His eyes flew open at that.

"Sarah."

"Hmm?" she hummed, still feeling how full she was of him. How perfect this moment was.

"P... protection."

She opened her eyes and smiled. "It's our first time. I need to feel you."

"But..."

"I'm fine Harm. Let go."

She started moving again and all rational thought left him. All thought was now on the woman loving him and he would give her whatever she asked for.

She rode him, the gyrations she had displayed on the dance floor nothing compared to the ones she performed now. His hands ran all over her body, needing to feel her, needing to touch her. No inch of her was left unexplored and as he reached between them to heighten her pleasure, her movements on top of him were already wild and uncontrolled.

He saw her body crumble as another bout of passion took her. She flopped down to his chest and he held her until the aftershocks faded. This one lasted for longer than the other two previous ones combined, but eventually she recovered.

"Me, three. You zero, flyboy." she sighed as she propped herself up and lightly played with the hairs on his chest.

"You're keeping score?" Harm asked.

"What are you complaining about, sailor? You're winning."

Harm laughed. "In that case, I could definitely get used to winning."

She stared at him and their eyes locked once more. She whispered, "I love you."

Once upon a time, Harm may have bolted from those words. Once upon a time, they had been uttered by every woman who'd ever shared his bed. They had meant it and that had always made him feel guilty because he didn't feel the same way. They expected the words back but he didn't want to lie.

This time though there was no lie. "I love you too." he said plainly. No need for florid expressions of love, poetry or romantic words. The declaration, the confession was all that was necessary. "God, I love you, Sarah."

"Good." she said with a cheeky grin before she captured his lips with another kiss. She rolled under him once more, their bodies still joined deeply.

"Move, Harm. This time it's your turn." she said already clenching around his length, reminding him of his immediate need. He started moving again, slowly over and over, keeping a steady rhythm that would ensure he didn't come too soon.

For long minutes they moved, and Harm fought off the moment of completion the best he could. Her writhing hips though played havoc with his control and soon he found that he was pounding into her with everything he had.

His name on her lips had come out in stuttering screams, his name stretching out impossibly into five syllables. Their pillow talk was inventive and as they came closer to climax, it was reduced to mere sounds without meaning as all higher brain function shut down, every nerve ending in their body solely concentrated on where they were joined, on where they were destined to be. On where he rose to the edge and with a few more hard strokes, tumbled over.

"Sa-ar-aahhhh!" he screamed her name as he filled her completely with his seed, filled her with all the pent up passion he had held back. They hadn't had lovers for a while and both knew that after this, they won't have other lovers ever again.

This was all they ever needed. It was that simple.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** 04 - The Only Step


	4. The Only Step

**Chapter 4 - The Only Step**

1630 ZULU  
MAC'S APARTMENT  
WASHINGTON, D.C.

Kate knocked worriedly on the door and when she didn't hear a response, wondered where the beautiful Marine was this morning. Sarah had missed Sunday mass and while Kate wasn't too fussed about a missed service, the Marine's cellphone was also incommunicado. So she had worried and rushed over. Kate tried the door and was surprised to find it unlocked.

She entered the apartment and saw nothing out of place. Well, aside from a few loose shirt buttons scattered on the floor.

"Sarah?" she called out on her way to the bedroom. The door was wide open.

What Kate saw made her blush. There in bed were two very attractive and very naked adults. One was the beautiful woman who lived in this apartment. The other was the sailor they had just met yesterday.

"Sarah?" Kate called again, this time waking the Marine.

Mac had been floating on a dream. She was wrapped in Harmon Rabb Jr.'s strong arms after a wonderful night of love making. It was such a vivid dream as she could recall every little detail - how after their first time together, there had been a second, and in the early morning hours, a third.

Her eyes blinked open at the mention of her name and she turned bleary eyes to her door. And saw Kate standing there.

"Hi, Kate." Mac sighed happily.

It was another two seconds before Mac realized she was naked. Totally naked. And not alone in bed. She grabbed at the covers to hide her nudity and turned to first Kate and then the occupant in her bed.

Harmon Rabb Jr.

"Well, when you move forward, Sarah, you really move forward."

"Kate, I can explain." Mac said as she quickly looked for a shirt to cover up. It took her a few seconds to wrap the sheets around her and find clothes but soon she pulled on a t-shirt and shorts and followed Kate into the living room to talk.

Harm woke up when he felt the bed get cold. He ran his hand searching for his bed partner and found that he was alone. His eyes slowly opened and he realized that this wasn't his bedroom.

It was Mac's.

And he was naked.

When details of last night came crashing back. Every nuance, every sigh, every sensation of being joined with Sarah MacKenzie...

And everything today seemed all that much brighter. Every color, every detail... it was like reseeing the world for the first time - everything was a first. The pattern on her lampshade, the wood grain on her bedside table, the shadow patterns cast by the sun on the crumpled sheets. Everything was a new discovery and everything was better.

He dragged his body out of bed in search for her. He pulled on his boxers and pants before he turned his attention to his shirt. The buttons were ruined. No matter, as what he gained last night was worth all the ruined shirts in the world. He exited her bedroom bare chested.

And was surprised to find Kate in the living room. She glared at him and Harm blushed - again another effect of having Sarah MacKenzie - he was not the cocky aviator who had just bedded the most beautiful woman in the world. He was a shy kid who had just made love for the first time in his life.

Made love - that statement might be true. If what he and Mac had done last night was love, then he had never ever done it before yesterday.

"Good morning, Harm. Sleep well?"

Harm's face positively glowed bright red at her question. He found Mac come in from the kitchen with two cups of coffee. When they spotted each other, time seemed to stop. Even though it must not have because Kate cleared her throat noisily, breaking the trance.

"So, Sarah told me you two actually work together." Kate said, accepting the coffee mug from Mac.

"Um... yeah." Harm responded as Mac turned to him and handed him her cup. He took a sip and shared the cup with her. Mac's surprise at the act - so simple yet so symbolic - made her face break into a wide smile. She sipped from the cup as well.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you Kate." Mac apologized to the older woman as she felt Harm's arm wrap around her waist, holding her close. She leaned back against his bare chest.

"No, no matter. Of course, I'm glad that you two actually know each other. I would have been horrified to learn that Sarah jumped into bed with the first sailor she saw."

Kate saw the loving look those two gave each other and sighed, "So I take it that lunch is off?"

Mac realized she was being a bad host. "Oh, no. Let me get dressed and I'll join you. But do you mind if Harm joins us?"

"Not at all."

Harm whispered to Mac. "Well, I do need a replacement shirt. The one I had on last night..." he reminded her of her overzealous efforts in stripping it off him.

"Ah. You can grab one of my sweatshirts." At his skeptical glance that he doubted it would fit him, she clarified. "I get oversized ones, they're much more comfortable. Second drawer on the left."

"Okay." he gave her a quick peck on the lips before leaving to get dressed.

oxoxoxo

Harm felt a little mortified sitting at lunch. Not that he didn't enjoy being here in the company of both women, especially the beautiful brunette that his heart now belonged to, but he was a little uncomfortable with the sweatshirt he had borrowed from her.

It fit a little snugly, but he was fine with that. The letters on it though left a lot to be desired.

"You belong to the Marines now, sailor." Mac teased as she read the USMC letters emblazoned across his chest.

"Hmm. Remind me to get you in one of my Navy shirts then, Marine."

"You keep dreaming, flyboy." she teased back as she passed him their order sheet. He eyed the list of demands.

"All this?"

"I'm hungry, Harm."

"This hungry?"

Mac leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Well, I had extensive night maneuvers last night..."

Harm blushed and excused himself to place their orders. Kate saw how easily Mac laughed, the change in the Marine was almost total. Gone was the stoic and sometimes downright dour demeanor. Gone was the sad tinge in her eyes, now they sparkled with life and love.

Once Harm was out of earshot, Kate spoke again. "I think all the men at church are going to be disappointed, Sarah."

"Huh, why?"

"Because they've lost any chance with you." Kate smiled as she noticed Mac blush. The beautiful Marine had no idea how she affected the men around her did she? Kate added, "Of course, not like they ever had a chance, did they, Sarah?"

Mac looked down shyly and shook her head. "It's weird. Ever since Harm and I met we had this... connection. We shared things so easily - whether it was long held secrets or hard facts to face. Even when we fought, it was always easier to run to each other than it was to keep away."

"You fought your emotions though."

"Yeah. I mean, we work together. We even face each other in court sometimes. Now one of us has to leave JAG..." Mac panicked for a moment, realizing the implications of this nascent relationship.

"Life is complicated, but emotions don't have to be. Simplify your emotions. What does your heart say, Sarah?"

Mac's eyes went to the tall aviator placing their orders at the counter. "I love him."

"And are you happy loving him?"

"Yes."

"And does leaving JAG seem so bad now?"

Mac realized it didn't anymore. "Is it really that simple? That all I have to do is love him?"

"If it makes you happy, yes. It's a lot of hard work to make things simple, Sarah. But if you're honest about your feelings, then life starts getting a lot easier."

Mac smiled brightly. Life was going to get complicated at JAG. But life for Sarah MacKenzie had never seem so simple before.

oxoxoxo

The love that her parents shared starting that weekend had resulted in her existence. It had happened so quickly but it was the start of a future that would last the rest of their lives.

At one month, her father had proposed to her mother. In the intervening period, she was convinced that her parents were busy trying to make her a sibling already.

At two months, her mom finally realized her existence. Which resulted in a lot of changes. Tears were shed as her mother transferred out of her job to another position in the Marines. It kept her close to her fiance, but they missed not working together.

At three months, she had attended her parents wedding. It was a small ceremony, shared only among close friends and family.

At four months, baby Rabb started to make her presence known, kicking out to get comfortable, only placated whenever she heard her mother's or father's singing.

At six months, her mom considered retiring to be a full time mom. While her father thought that her mom had skills that were vital to the Marine Corps, he supported her whatever she chose to do. Baby Rabb decided to be a calm little girl for her mom, and possibly helped her mom decide that being a Marine mom wasn't impossible after all. Her mom stayed in the Corps.

At nine months and eight days, baby Rabb finally came into the world, measuring 20 inches and weighing 7 1/2 lbs.

And life at that point was simply perfect.

* * *

THE END


End file.
